Timeless (episode)
Fifteen years after Voyager crash-lands on a frozen planet, killing the majority of the ship's crew, Chakotay and Harry Kim attempt to save the vessel and their former crewmates from an icy doom. Summary Two men beam down to an icy planet with locator signals. Regrettably, they discover the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] buried under thick ice. They beam inside the frozen ship, where Chakotay and Harry Kim reveal themselves. After a failed attempt to access the main computer, Chakotay heads for the bridge, while Kim heads for sickbay. Failing to ignore the dead bodies of his fallen crew and friends, Chakotay locates the body of Seven of Nine and asks Tessa Omond, the woman piloting the Delta Flyer, to beam it up. In sickbay, Kim manages to bring the Doctor online, who is astonished to see his sickbay covered in ice. Chakotay enters and says they are going to change history. Fifteen years earlier, the crew of the USS Voyager is celebrating the completion of the adapted quantum slipstream drive, the technology originally taken from Arturis' false ship. Having worked for months on the technology, Tom Paris is extremely disheartened when he finds a flaw in the slipstream that will destablize Voyager's quantum warp field. Kim and Paris run dozens of simulations of the slipstream flight, all ending the the destruction of Voyager. In engineering, everyone is saddened by the news, but then Harry offers the idea to fly the Delta Flyer ahead of Voyager in the slipstream to map the threshold and send phase corrections back to Voyager. The captain accepts the proposal and prepares for the flight early the next morning. In the future, the Doctor is amazed when he learns he has been left for fifteen years. He learns that a lot has happened since the slipstream flight. Chakotay and Kim rode the slipsteam straight to the Alpha Quadrant, where they were greeted with amazement. They became celebrated heroes. However, feeling guilty over the deaths of their friends, they spent four years with Starfleet, searching for the place where Voyager was knocked out of the slipstream. Unfortunately, Starfleet gave up the search, so the pair resigned from Starfleet and spent the last nine years searching alone. It is revealed that Chakotay and Tessa are a couple. Chakotay and Tessa beam down to Voyager, where they hear the captain's fifteen-year-old recording of the events that preceded the jump to slipstream. They share a moment in which Chakotay reminds her that by changing the past their relationship would never exist. But Tessa reminds him that his heart has always been on Voyager. In the present, Paris delivers the news about the failure of the quantum slipstream drive to the sadness of everyone. However, Paris then gives the floor to Kim, who explains his idea to put him inside the Delta Flyer and to "ride the rapids" ahead of Voyager, mapping the slipstream threshold as it is forming. This would allow Voyager to make course corrections and pass through the slipstream variance all the way to Earth. Elated, Captain Janeway and Chakotay share their "last night in the Delta Quadrant" over dinner. When Chakotay has suspiscions about the flight, which Janeway has decided to start at 8 am the next morning, she tries to console him by stating that they have waited long enough to find a way home. Chakotay puts down a PADD containing the slipstream drive information and they enjoy their meal. Fifteen years later, that same PADD is still there, frozen to the table. In the Takara sector, just inside the Beta Quadrant, on the Delta Flyer, Tessa picks up the ''Galaxy''-class starship [[USS Challenger|USS Challenger]] coming into range. Harry and the Doctor work with Seven of Nine's neural transceiver and a stolen Borg temporal transmitter to try to send a new set of phase corrections back to Voyager just before the slipstream collapses. Chakotay and Captain Geordi La Forge talk, and the Captain tells Chakotay that if he gives back the shuttle and the temporal transmitter, the charges against him will be dropped. However, Tessa explains that if they succeed, those charges will never exist. Kim begins to send the corrections back through time as the Challenger fires on the Delta Flyer. Fifteen years and 60,000 light years away, Voyager is bringing the quantum slipstream drive online. Janeway records the log that Chakotay heard in the future. On her word, Paris engages the warp drive, and in a few seconds Voyager and the Delta Flyer are on their way to the Alpha Quadrant. As expected, a threshold variance begins to form, but as it reaches 0.3, Kim transmits corrections back to Paris. Tom implements them, and Seven declares that the variance is decreasing. But then the ship shudders, and Seven says that the variance is now increasing. Harry doesn't understand why the corrections he sent aren't working, and tries to work out what went wrong when the com link is severed. Janeway orders the slipstream drive shut down, but Paris is unable to do so. In the future, Kim prepares to send the corrections through time and space to be intercepted by Seven's cortical implant only four minutes before she dies. The Challenger locks onto the Delta Flyer with a tractor beam. Harry activates the temporal transmitter and sends his revised corrections. In the past, Seven suddenly states that she is recieving a transmission from one of her Borg implants, and that is contains a new set of phase corrections. Paris implements them, but they do not succeed in stabilizing the slipstream. Voyager is lurched out of the slipstream conduit just a few parsecs from the Alpha Quadrant. On the Delta Flyer, Chakotay tells Harry that Voyager has been thrown from the slipstream. Kim wants to go back, but the Delta Flyer wouldn't survive re-entry at such a velocity. Harry collapses to the ground, as the full enormity of his mistake begins to sink in. Hull breaches litter Voyager as the ship flies out of control. Tuvok says that the ship will fall apart if they do not land. Tom detects a L-class planet close by and sets a course. Voyager enters the atmosphere much too quickly, and plows into the snow spectacularly. In the future, Harry is having a panic attack because he knows that his corrections didn't work, since they are still there. The Doctor tries to console him, and finally forces him to rethink his idea. Harry realizes that he can send another set of corrections that would disperse the slipstream completely. Chakotay breaks the Delta Flyer free of the tractor beam, but this causes a warp core overload, and a breach in less than three minutes. The Doctor and Harry frantically work to prepare the phase corrections. They get them, but then the temporal transmitter loses power. Harry realizes he can use the Doctor's mobile emitter to sustain the power source, thanks the Doctor for all his help, then removes the emitter and places on the temporal transmitter power source. Harry sends the transmission back in time again, shouts in triumph, and then the warp core breaches and the Delta Flyer explodes. In 2375, Seven of Nine recieves another transmission through her cranial implant, with another set of phase corrections. Tom implements them, then reports that the quantum drive went offline. Much more gently then before, the Delta Flyer and Voyager drop out of the quantum slipstream, the future erased. When Janeway asks Harry why he sent Seven the wrong corrections, he says that he didn't send any. Although the slipstream flight was brief, it cut nearly 10 years off Voyager's trip home. It gave the crew a new sense of momentum, and changed the question of if we get home, to when. Janeway brings Harry a tricorder with a message hidden in the corrections. He views it, and it is him telling himself what has transpired. Filled with elation, Voyager heads for the Alpha Quadrant. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 52143.6. With any luck, my next log entry will be made in the Alpha quadrant. But should our luck run out, I'd like to say for the record that the crew of Voyager acted with distinction and valor. '' *''Captain's log, supplemental. Our slipstream flight may have been brief, but it took nearly 10 years off our journey. I've given the order to dismantle the quantum drive until the technology can be perfected. Despite the setback, we have a renewed sense of momentum. It no longer seems a question of if we get home, but when. '' *'' (Log entry made by Harry Kim in an alternate timeline) '' : *''Hello, Harry. I don't have much time, so listen to me. 15 years ago, I made a mistake and 150 people died. I've spent every day since then regretting that mistake. But if you're watching this right now, that means all of that has changed. You owe me one. (EMH)…Mr. Kim, your assistance, please….(Harry Kim) Gotta go. Background Information *This is Star Trek: Voyager's 100th episode. It was directed by LeVar Burton, who also appears in the episode, reprising his role as Geordi La Forge. TNG and DS9's one hundredth episodes were "Redemption, Part I" and "The Ship". *Captain La Forge wears the Star Trek: First Contact variant of uniform, but wears the TNG: "All Good Things"/ DS9: "The Visitor" variant of combadge. Links and References Special Guest Star *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge Guest Stars *Christine Harnos as Tessa Omond *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References alternate timelines; Ayala; Ashmore (male); benamite; Beta Quadrant; bio-neural circuitry; bio-neural gel packs; Borg; [[USS Challenger#USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger (NCC-71099)]]; champagne; class L; cold weather suit; cortical node; Delta Flyer; the Doctor; Edsel; ''Galaxy''-class; Geordi La Forge; mobile emitter; Tessa Omond; phase correction; quantum slipstream drive; synthehol; Talaxian fur fly; Takara Sector; vegetable biryani External Links *"Timeless" at FiveMinute.net Category:VOY episodes de:Temporale Paradoxie (Episode) nl:Timeless